The chemokines are a family of small (70-120 amino acids), proinflammatory cytokines, with potent chemotactic activities. Chemokines are chemotactic cytokines that are released by a wide variety of cells to attract various cells, such as monocytes, macrophages, T cells, eosinophils, basophils and neutrophils to sites of inflammation (reviewed in Schall, Cytokine, 3, 165-183 (1991) and Murphy, Rev. Immun., 12, 593-633 (1994)). These molecules were originally defined by four conserved cysteines and divided into two subfamilies based on the arrangement of the first cysteine pair. In the CXC-chemokine family, which includes IL-8, GRO□, NAP-2 and IP-10, these two cysteines are separated by a single amino acid, while in the CC-chemokine family, which includes RANTES, MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MIP-1□, MIP-1β and eotaxin, these two residues are adjacent.
The □-chemokines, such as interleukin-8 (IL-8), neutrophil-activating protein-2 (NAP-2) and melanoma growth stimulatory activity protein (MGSA) are chemotactic primarily for neutrophils, whereas □-chemokines, such as RANTES, MIP-1□, MIP-1□, monocyte chemotactic protein-1 (MCP-1), MCP-2, MCP-3 and eotaxin are chemotactic for macrophages, monocytes, T-cells, eosinophils and basophils (Deng, et al., Nature, 381, 661-666 (1996)).
The chemokines are secreted by a wide variety of cell types and bind to specific G-protein coupled receptors (GPCRs) (reviewed in Horuk, Trends Pharm. Sci., 15, 159-165 (1994)) present on leukocytes and other cells. These chemokine receptors form a sub-family of GPCRs, which, at present, consists of fifteen characterized members and a number of orphans. Unlike receptors for promiscuous chemoattractants such as C5a, fMLP, PAF, and LTB4, chemokine receptors are more selectively expressed on subsets of leukocytes. Thus, generation of specific chemokines provides a mechanism for recruitment of particular leukocyte subsets.
On binding their cognate ligands, chemokine receptors transduce an intracellular signal though the associated trimeric G protein, resulting in a rapid increase in intracellular calcium concentration. There are at least seven human chemokine receptors that bind or respond to □-chemokines with the following characteristic pattern: CCR-1 (or “CKR-1” or “CC-CKR-1”) [MIP-1□, MIP-1□, MCP-3, RANTES] (Ben-Barruch, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270, 22123-22128 (1995); Beote, et al, Cell, 72, 415-425 (1993)); CCR-2A and CCR-2B (or “CKR-2A”/“CKR-2A” or “CC-CKR-2A”/“CC-CKR-2A”) [MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3, MCP-4]; CCR-3 (or “CKR-3” or “CC-CKR-3”) [Eotaxin, Eotaxin 2, RANTES, MCP-2, MCP-3] (Rollins, et al., Blood, 90, 908-928 (1997)); CCR-4 (or “CKR-4” or “CC-CKR-4”) [MIP-1□ RANTES, MCP-1] (Rollins, et al., Blood, 90, 908-928 (1997)); CCR-5 (or “CKR-5” or “CC-CKR-5”) [MIP-1□ RANTES, MIP-1□] (Sanson, et al., Biochemistry, 35, 3362-3367 (1996)); and the Duffy blood-group antigen [RANTES, MCP-1] (Chaudhun, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269, 7835-7838 (1994)). The □-chemokines include eotaxin, MIP (“macrophage inflammatory protein”), MCP (“monocyte chemoattractant protein”) and RANTES (“regulation-upon-activation, normal T expressed and secreted”) among other chemokines.
Chemokine receptors, such as CCR-1, CCR-2, CCR-2A, CCR-2B, CCR-3, CCR-4, CCR-5, CXCR-3, CXCR-4, have been implicated as being important mediators of inflammatory and immunoregulatory disorders and diseases, including asthma, rhinitis and allergic diseases, as well as autoimmune pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis and atherosclerosis. Humans who are homozygous for the 32-basepair deletion in the CCR-5 gene appear to have less susceptibility to rheumatoid arthritis (Gomez, et al., Arthritis & Rheumatism, 42, 989-992 (1999)). A review of the role of eosinophils in allergic inflammation is provided by Kita, H., et al., J. Exp. Med. 183, 2421-2426 (1996). A general review of the role of chemokines in allergic inflammation is provided by Lustger, A. D., New England J. Med., 338(7), 426-445 (1998).
A subset of chemokines are potent chemoattractants for monocytes and macrophages. The best characterized of these is MCP-1 (monocyte chemoattractant protein-1), whose primary receptor is CCR2. MCP-1 is produced in a variety of cell types in response to inflammatory stimuli in various species, including rodents and humans, and stimulates chemotaxis in monocytes and a subset of lymphocytes. In particular, MCP-1 production correlates with monocyte and macrophage infiltration at inflammatory sites. Deletion of either MCP-1 or CCR2 by homologous recombination in mice results in marked attenuation of monocyte recruitment in response to thioglycollate injection and Listeria monocytogenes infection (Lu et al., J. Exp. Med., 187, 601-608 (1998); Kurihara et al. J. Exp. Med., 186, 1757-1762 (1997); Boring et al. J. Clin. Invest., 100, 2552-2561 (1997); Kuziel et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 94, 12053-12058 (1997)). Furthermore, these animals show reduced monocyte infiltration into granulomatous lesions induced by the injection of schistosomal or mycobacterial antigens (Boring et al. J. Clin. Invest., 100, et al. Am J. Path., 154, 1407-1416 (1999)). These data suggest that MCP-1-induced CCR2 activation plays a major role in monocyte recruitment to inflammatory sites, and that antagonism of this activity will produce a sufficient suppression of the immune response to produce therapeutic benefits in immunoinflammatory and autoimmune diseases.
Accordingly, agents which modulate chemokine receptors such as the CCR-2 receptor would be useful in such disorders and diseases.
In addition, the recruitment of monocytes to inflammatory lesions in the vascular wall is a major component of the pathogenesis of atherogenic plaque formation. MCP-1 is produced and secreted by endothelial cells and intimal smooth muscle cells after injury to the vascular wall in hypercholesterolemic conditions. Monocytes recruited to the site of injury infiltrate the vascular wall and differentiate to foam cells in response to the released MCP-1. Several groups have now demonstrated that aortic lesion size, macrophage content and necrosis are attenuated in MCP-1 −/− or CCR2 −/− mice backcrossed to APO-E −/−, LDL-R −/− or Apo B transgenic mice maintained on high fat diets (Boring et al. Nature, 394, 894-897 (1998); Gosling et al. J. Clin. Invest., 103, 773-778 (1999)). Thus, CCR2 antagonists may inhibit atherosclerotic lesion formation and pathological progression by impairing monocyte recruitment and differentiation in the arterial wall.